Sweet cakes
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Cakes can bring story. Yeah. Witness from the eyes of James Rodríguez, after receiving a Fireside Girls' cupcake. Cheer for Copa America Centenario 2016 everyone.


Chicago, United States

 _Lake Michigan…_

"Ahhhhhh…" a man relaxed near the big lake outside a modern building. Yeah he wore black glasses.

"Usted es tan chistoso, James." ( _You are so funny, James._ ) Someone was mentioning. Of course, it was his cousin… "David Ospina no va salir de aquí." ( _David Ospina won't get away from here._ )

"Lmao no me chanza." ( _Lmao do not joke me._ ) He replied to David Ospina. This man looked charming, with the name: James.

And oh yeah, James? Yes, James Rodríguez, star player from Colombia…

Colombian rising star was actually spending a day to relax on the lake. He did not want to miss everything, so he just rested here. Until…

…

"Fireside Girls cupcake!"

"Cupcake? How much?"

James loves cupcakes, therefore, he decided to buy 3 cupcake boxes. David Ospina wasn't interested, but because he was in hunger, so he accepted this solution. Yup, that's right. The girl who sold three to them, she was a mixed Latino-Jewish, guess so.

But she looked white.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

James Rodríguez and David Ospina of course did not know this until they ate these cakes. At first, both shared their only two cake boxes, but in the third box, James opened…

…and inside…

…

…

…

"Huh? What the…"

He saw one thing: a photo. And this photo was about a boy. Lol, he had to be amazed, but after he checked the smell, and the way the cakes were made…

…he had finally made an answer.

"David?"

"Sí?"

"Por favor estancia aquí, tengo un trabajo que hacer." ( _Please stay here, I have a job to do._ )

"Okay?" David Ospina did not understand why, but James knew. And so be it, he ran out, with a total change: wearing like a Colombian man on the stadium.

It is James Rodríguez!

Seeing it, he must be very well-prepared. He had run from the Lake, entering the street. Now, he just saw, the girl…

"Wait, wait for me!"

But turning out, it had become a mass parkour race. She decided to use her parkour skills to give every Chicago's families cake boxes. James had to jump off from the road, where many cars were on the run.

The girls ran very fast. No one knew where she learnt Parkour, but she must be carefully and safety. There are also many cats in Chicago as well, the city of winds…

It might be another big problem for James.

"Geez, is the street of America always like that?"

He kept running on this way. First, she ran into the close door, but quickly covered her body so she could bow down, and then she came to the window, smiled: "Fireside Girls cupcakes". Money!

And she continued. She – the girl with blonde black hair – was on her own race. James Rodríguez was really in a hard job. He had to keep running. But he wasn't a parkour runner so he had to move like a policeman chasing criminal.

Of course, he was fast enough to realize her… Carrying the cake box like that…

"No no no no…"

He jumped into some…

"Kleng!"

Trashes? Oh damn, poor James. James must be unhappy…

"Oh c'mon!"

He had to run faster. James Rodríguez continued his chasing round. As for the scout girl, she continued to run. She danced through the garden of some houses, and smiled: "Fireside Girls cupcakes!" A lot of cakes were sold to them. They loved it.

"Thanks, girl."

"You are welcome."

She smiled as she continued to run. When they were starting to eat, James Rodríguez finally made it to the garden…

"Hhh…hhhh…hhhhhh…hhh…hhhh…hhhh…hh…"

Breathing, damn tired for James. He switched to English immediately after two minutes: "Madam, Sir,… do you know… a scout girl in here?"

"Oh, she just leaves here 5 minutes ago. It is still close for you."

"Riiiight…" James managed to run again. Run like a Colombian! He did not want to let her go too far. So he had to face the angry of some skaters.

"HEY!"

"Sorry! Sorry! My fault…"

He even smashed down some children toys, it made these people angered. He had admitted that he would pay it back, to make these babies calm. Too much problems for you, James.

Meanwhile, the girl ran parkour was not lost her balance. She went into an opera house, after slowly stepped down from the truck easily. So skillful for a woman.

"Fireside Girls' cupcakes!"

Others also welcomed her. They bought cakes. So far, this scout girl was far from James's imagine. He must be very tired but because of the job, he must do it as soon as possible. Too much for his mission.

When the girl left, James arrived…

"Hey, did anyone see a scout girl here?"

"Yes, she was on the underground train."

"TRAIN?" James yelled: "I must head to it. To the underground station!" James ran into it, finding any location that could lead to the underground station…

…he stilled finding… yeah slow and slow…

…

…

…

…

…

"Finally!" James finally ran into the underground stairs. As for the result, he finally found the scout girl who yelled "Fireside Girls cupcakes". James tried to get close but she had gone into the train.

She was faster than he imagined more.

"Oh damn it, please don't…"

He had to capture. But too many. And yeah, he had to wait until the last carriage to enter in. Now, he was in the last while she's on top, more trouble for James. James only smashed it on the tracks…

"Godness, damn I made a lot of mistakes…"

The train began to move from the center into the left surrounding Chicago. James tried to encounter to the first carriage, but unlikely, many people were on this train. Too much, too noisy, too many, and too loud at work. Might be?

But James was not the kind of surrender. He must reach it. All the high-speed electricity train had over 7 carriages, he passed 4 now…

…5…

…

…

…

…6…

…

…

…

…

…

"7…" He would be happy. But, he did not see… the scout. What?

He then saw…, checked everyone, but there was no sign of the girl. Where was she? He wondered until he saw…

…

"How the hell she jumped out so easy?"

The girl was in outside the train. She used parkour to jump out. And nothing bad happened. James Rodríguez, found himself would never reach her if he continued to stay, also climbed up to seek a place to jump. He had no choice.

"C'mon, let's make move."

And then, he had…

"Yeah, move on. Parkour time!"

He used his feet, he jumped out from the train, now was on the overhead railway, to the ground. Wow, designer of the railway must be so clever. She was out, and now James was out. James moved his feet, circling himself for few rounds before stepped down to a truck. The truck was helping him going into the place where the scout was going.

The scout girl was giving a cake box.

"Fireside Girls cupcakes."

"Oh thanks, Fireside Girl."

"Thank you."

After it, she would return to the camp where the scout girls always relaxed after a hard mission. She only carried one last box, it was for her favorite person.

"Phineas… this… is for you…"

As for James, he finally recognized the girl, so he quickly jumped off the truck. No fear, only… stresses surround him. What would he expect?

"Argh! I'm coming… **INCOMING!** "

He screamed like nothing else. The scout girl turned behind, she was amazed that somebody had been following her so long. Finally… he… he…

"BANG!"

He touched on the ground safety. He was so tired on the 30 minutes racing with the girl. Only 5 minutes left for her that she could've finished her mission. Still…

"Girl… this… is your cake box…"

"Oh, you are the person from Lake Michigan…"

"Sorry, but… this box is yours…" He showed the cake box he was carrying on the hands: "You… are taking… my cake box…"

"Huh?" She looked back. Turning out, she did not see the boy in the picture. She then noticed to the cake box as James opened it: true, she was taking wrong box…

She could not hold her emotions: "This is for Phineas's cake box…"

"Well, do you see it? It is your own." James gave it to the scout, as he wanted to know her name: "So… what's your name?"

"Isabella. Call me Izzy. And… thank you for realizing the mistake of my cake box." She smiled: "Now I have to bring it back to Phineas. Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome…" James gave a laugh as Isabella returned to the club house. Still have 2 minutes for her to give the last for Phineas. Yeah. James Rodríguez had, at least, finished his mission.

"Damn the life…"

As for the result, he finally came back to the Lake… losing over 30 minutes again…

…

…

…

An hour later…

 _Lake Michigan…_

David Ospina was still on the lake, but James returned with a cake box. David was surprised…

"Espera, usted compró otra caja de pastel?" ( _Wait, you bought another cake box?_ )

"Nahh, que no entiende lo mucho que siento. Pero sólo lo comen, ¿de acuerdo?" ( _Nahh, you don't understand how much I feel. But just eat it, okay?_ )

"Fine." David Ospina and James Rodríguez both ate the cakes, however, something that James did not want to tell…

The cakes, just a present for your friend Isabella love… that's right…

…

Back to Isabella, she gave to Phineas the cakes. Phineas thanked her, and Izzy blushed:

"It's my honor, Phineas."

"I know. Well, do the good thing for the Fireside Girls, I agree that."

"So, whatcha' doin?"

"I don't know… but I don't want my trip to Chicago ends nothing."

"Great, can I help you?"

"Well… okay, you are allowed, Isabella."

…

Coach José Pékerman saw David and James eating cakes, seemed not really likely at all. He managed to give a task:

"Esta tarde, ir al campo y practicar con la selección!" ( _This afternoon, go to the field and practice with the team!_ )

"Ouhhhh…" Both two were not liking this story, however, at least, James knew the meaning of the cakes.

* * *

 _Sweet cakes_


End file.
